


Spencer's First Happy Christmas

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Popcorn, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Spencer finds that taking chances and trusting people can lead to a happy ending.





	Spencer's First Happy Christmas

Trust was something that never came easy to him. As a child he never completely trusted other people save for his Mother; even before his Father left. He learned early on that people would use him for his mind and then throw him to the side, so building friendships took longer for him than it did for most people. Therefore, the friendships he made meant more as well.

 

It had taken years for the people he worked with to be his friends rather than just his co-workers. He worked hard to hide the hurts they inflicted upon him unknowingly. At this moment there were only three people he trusted without question: his Mother, Derek Morgan and David Rossi. Each of whom had taught him a valuable lesson – love trumps everything, friends give more than they take, and it is okay to keep trying.

 

Because of these lessons, Spencer Reid sat on the floor across from the woman he loved stringing popcorn while The Little Drummer Boy played on the television.

 

“You’re eating more than you’re putting on the string,” he admonished lightly.

 

“So? I can make more you know.”

 

He smiled. “You mean I can make more. I still smell the faint hint of burnt in the air.”

 

“You were distracting me,” she pointed out as she grabbed a handful of the popped vegetable and stuffed it un-ladylike in her mouth.

 

“I wasn’t even in the kitchen,” he protested. She chewed noisily and swallowed before answering.

 

“No you weren’t,” she admitted. “But you were bent over and I couldn’t keep my eyes off your butt.”

 

“Really?!” He frowned at her and stopped stringing the corn. She looked up at him and smiled that hundred watt smile that melted his heart.

 

“You have a cute butt.”

 

He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. He lowered his eyes to the bowl and tried to think up an intelligent reply.

 

“A simple thank you will suffice,” she supplied gently.

 

His eyes flicked up and got caught by her dark brown ones. “Thank you,” he whispered. She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“Thank you,” she replied huskily.

 

“For what?” he asked.

 

“For everything,” she shrugged. “For popping popcorn, and watching cheesy holiday shows with me, for being you and especially… for giving me another chance. I know this last year hasn’t been easy on you.”

 

His snort interrupted her.

 

“What?” she asked softly.

 

“My whole life hasn’t been easy on me,” he whispered.

 

Her soft hand covered his. “I can’t imagine…”

 

“And I hope you never have to,” he smiled. “Emily – I, I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry,” she laughed without humor. “You have nothing to be sorry about Spencer.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner,” Spencer cut in. “If I had maybe you would have trusted me more, and maybe you wouldn’t have had to die.”

 

She shook her head slowly. “As long as Doyle was out there I never would have trusted anyone enough to build a lasting relationship.”

 

“And now?”

 

A slow smile spread across her face. “I’m hoping I found my happy ending.”

 

“Me too,” he replied. They shared another kiss. “We better hurry up Rossi and Garcia will be here soon.”

 

“Do you think they know?” Emily asked as she grabbed another handful of popcorn and sticking half of it in her mouth then stringing the other half.

 

“I think Dave does. That man knows everything,” Spencer stated admiringly.

 

“Except how to control his girlfriend,” Emily laughed. “Did you see all the mistletoe she hung around the office?”

 

Spencer grinned. “Dave kept warning me about it – said to be careful who I ran into in the doorways. And yet, I swear he kept stepping in the doorways on purpose himself.”

 

“You should have seen the look on his face when Strauss caught him,” she giggled. “I thought he was going to throw up.”

 

Spencer smiled and shook his head.

 

“Ooh,” Emily squealed as she bounded to her feet. “I almost forgot to hang the stockings.”

 

Spencer watched as she ran down the hallway and into her bedroom. He took a moment to admire the decorations that he and Emily had hung about the apartment. A medium sized douglas fir sat in one corner covered in lights and ornaments. No tinsel though because as Emily had informed him; tinsel was dangerous for cats.

 

The lights in the windows blinked on and off at an irregular beat. Garland and other festive decorations were spread around the room covering nearly every tabletop or entryway. On the kitchen table was a freshly made Gingerbread house; a project that had earned him a swipe of frosting on his nose and the most delightful way of getting it off. Spencer never decorated his own apartment as Christmas had always seemed like a letdown after living in the city of Lights.

 

Emily sauntered back into the room carrying a small black ball. She went past him and fastened the ball to a hook under her fireplace mantel. Then she hung a second ball on the hook next to it. As she stepped back the balls dangled and stretched towards the floor. Emily spun around and smiled at him.

 

“Why did you just hang pantyhose on the fireplace?” he wondered.

 

“That’s not pantyhose,” she frowned slightly. “Those are French silk stockings.”

 

His frown deepened. “I don’t think those are the stockings you are suppose to hang on the fireplace.”

 

“How would you know? You don’t decorate,” she sniped.

 

“I read,” he snipped back. “And that is not how they describe stockings in the Christmas books I’ve read.”

 

Her face softened. “That’s because they were written by unknowing men.” She settled on the floor again. “The nifty thing about these stockings is they stretch a long way without breaking.”

 

“So?”

 

“So… you can put more in them.”

 

“Ahh, so it’s greed that leads you to do these things,” he nodded knowingly.

 

She smacked his arm just as the doorbell rang. “Remember that when all you get in your stocking is underwear,” she grumbled as she headed for the door.

 

Spencer smiled to himself as he threaded a handful of corn and listened to Emily greet their guests. Dave and Penelope had been dating for almost a year after admitting their attraction to each other the previous Christmas. Dave had once again re-written the rules at the Bureau to allow he and Penelope to date and continue working together. Spencer was hoping that the older profiler had made it so that he and Emily would be able to do the same.

 

“What’s wrong with the furniture?” Dave grumbled in lieu of a greeting.

 

“Nothing,” Spencer replied as he looked up.

 

“Good. I’m not sitting on the floor,” Dave announced as he flopped onto the couch. “Why are you on the floor, not housebroken?”

 

“David!” Penelope reprimanded.

 

“It’s an honest question,” Dave stated as he raised an eyebrow at the brightly dressed woman.

 

“We were threading popcorn,” Emily answered as she kneeled on the floor again.

 

“You couldn’t do that while sitting on the furniture?” Dave continued. He put his arm around Penelope’s hip as she settled on the arm of the couch.

 

“The popcorn isn’t afraid to fall from this height,” Spencer said absently.

 

Emily and Penelope laughed as Dave studied the younger man. “Was that an attempt at humor? If it was, you’re getting better.”

 

“Thank you,” Spencer preened unconsciously.

 

“The place looks really nice,” Penelope gushed. “When did you have time to do all of this?”

 

“We’ve been working on it for the last couple of hours,” Emily proclaimed.

 

“Why are your pantyhose hanging on the fireplace?” Dave questioned.

 

“Those are stockings,” Spencer said before Emily could answer. “They are magical stockings.”

 

Emily stared at Spencer while Dave and Penelope grinned.

 

“Oh do tell,” Penelope said saucily. Spencer looked up to see everyone watching him. Dave and Penelope were still grinning and Emily was staring wonderingly at him. He felt that heat on his cheeks again.

 

“They stretch without breaking so you can stick more in them,” he mumbled.

 

“Uh-huh,” Penelope nodded.

 

Emily snickered.

 

“Stop while you’re ahead,” Dave suggested.

 

Spencer swallowed. “I was talking about presents.”

 

“We know dear,” Emily said soothingly as she patted his hand. He smiled at her.

 

“Okay spill it,” Penelope demanded.

 

“Kitten…”

 

“I smell something here David,” Penelope continued.

 

“That would be burnt popcorn,” Spencer stated.

 

“Penelope, honey – I already told you…”

 

“I know what you said Mr. Smartypants,” Penelope said cutting off her boyfriend. “But I want to hear it from their mouths.”

 

“Hear what?” Emily questioned innocently.

 

Dave sighed. “I tried to tell her you guys were dating but she doesn’t believe me.”

 

Penelope twisted to look at her man. “It’s not that I don’t believe you… I just want a definite confirmation.”

 

“Will this do?” Spencer asked gaining their attention before he leaned over and kissed Emily passionately.

 

“Oh,” Penelope sighed. “That’s perfect.”

 

Spencer pulled back and looked at Emily. She smiled at him and he smiled in return.

 

“Someone’s going to have a Merry Christmas,” Penelope gushed.

 

“Is this why you guys asked us to come over?” Dave inquired.

 

Spencer and Emily looked at each other for a moment then answered simultaneously. “Yes.”

 

Dave smiled crookedly at them. “You’re looking for support,” he guessed.

 

“And understanding,” Spencer replied.

 

“Of course we understand,” Penelope uttered. “And we totally support you, don’t we David?”

 

Dave continued to stare at Spencer then he shook his head and laughed. “Don’t come crying to me when she has you hen-pecked.”

 

“Already done,” Spencer admitted sheepishly.

 

“Well then, there is only one thing left to do,” Dave began. “We need to have a toast.”

 

“There’s a bottle of champagne in the fridge,” Emily announced. “Will you open it Dave?”

 

“I’ll get it,” Spencer cut in. He stood up and stretched before walking over to the kitchen and taking the bottle out of the fridge. He frowned as he realized he had no idea what to do with it.

 

“Take the paper off the top,” Dave said quietly over his shoulder. “I’ll walk you through this. Do you trust me?”

 

“Implicitly,” Spencer replied. Together they managed to get the bottle open and most of the contents into glasses. The men re-joined the women who had finished stringing the popcorn and were now draping it over the tree. The four of them gathered in front of the fireplace glasses in hand.

 

“Everyone should say something,” Penelope suggested.

 

“Excellent idea,” they all agreed.

 

“Who’s first?” Spencer asked looking around at each of them.

 

“I’ll start this,” Dave sighed. Holding up his glass he continued, “Here’s to happy times. May we enjoy them before Strauss catches us and sends us all to Siberia.”

 

Everyone laughed and Penelope smacked him on the shoulder as they all took a sip.

 

“To love,” Penelope stated. “May it continue to grow in all of our hearts and last until the end of time.”

 

“Here here,” Emily agreed clinking her glass to Penelope’s. The men just sipped their drinks.

 

Dave put his arm around Penelope’s waist and pulled her closer. He then pressed a kiss on her lips causing her to beam at him.

 

“I propose a toast to letting go of the past and embracing the future,” Emily added.

 

“I’ll second that,” Dave cut in.

 

“Amen,” Penelope stated as they all clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

 

Spencer cleared his throat before starting. “I don’t know how much of a toast it is but I just wanted to say how grateful I am for the people in my life. It hasn’t always been easy for me to trust others and to let myself be happy but I can say that at this moment I am happier than I have ever been in my life. Dave, Penelope… thanks for being who you are and making life a little easier. And Emily – you are the light that gets me through the dark. I know that sounds a little cheesy but it’s how I am feeling right now.”

 

“I think someone needs to be cut off,” Dave murmured. Penelope shushed him and it sounded like he got smacked again but Spencer wasn’t certain as he was watching Emily. She had tears glistening in her eyes.

 

“To a lifetime of Christmases together,” he whispered to her. She stepped closer and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

 

“Should I say something cheesy too?” Dave mock whispered.

 

“David,” Penelope said warningly.

 

“Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.”


End file.
